


troubles of a balance impaired teacher

by BlueTheBird



Series: Complicated Life of the McClain Twins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (its not serious dont worry), Dad Lance, Developing Friendship, Family, HEre is part two!, I just had chapter one and two already done, Ill tag as i go also, Lance is at work again, Other, So here you go!, Twins, Youtuber - Freeform, actually charecter from voltron introduced!, allura is a youtuber and she is great at it, also is a makeup artist and its chill, and Nyma loves to mess with Lance, because if not im going to feel over whelmed, but then i didnt, george is a sweetheart who i love, i almsot broke Lances nose, i'm going to post it in multiple chapters, love; its what makes a subaru a subaru, please dont expect regular updates, single dad Lance, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Five times Matt ran into Lance and one time Lance ran into Matt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two of my Single Dad Lance au/series! LIke the tags said, i decided to post this in chapters because I tried to write it as just one big thing and got overwhelmed. Anyways! Enjoy!!

Lance McClain liked to consider himself someone who is always on time. It something he takes pride in because he was the exact opposite in high school. So when he happens to be late, it doesn't go over so well with him.

For example, right now he was running through the halls of to get to there class as quickly as he could. He was supposed to be at the school twenty minutes ago, but traffic had happened and he was unfortunately very late.

“No running Mr.McClain. ”The music teacher, Mr. Hummings, joked as Lance ran last the man's classroom. Lance unconsciously slowed down and waved as he disappeared around the corner, turning into the hallway that held his kids classroom.

Standing at the end of the hallway, was Mrs. Gibson standing in front of her classroom with the twins. The three were talking about something Lance couldn't hear, but that didn't worry him. What worried his was the disappointment in Mrs. Gibson's eyes when she saw him.

She was an old lady, about to turn sixty-three, and very nice when it came to kids and most parents. But when you were like Lance, occasionally late due to traffic and single, she was very scrutinizing.

“Sorry i'm late.” Lance yelled anyway as he slowed his run to a walk, ”Traffic was crazy.”

Mrs. Gibson gave him a strained smile and nodded. She gently pushed the kids towards him and straightened her posture.

“Yes, LA does have terrible traffic.” She said and Lance almost crumbled at the disappointment in her voice. Zelda and Link nodded like they completely understood, making Lance smile and almost be able to ignore the teachers disappointment in him.

“You ready for the Zoo?”Lance asked. The kids opened their mouth to respond but as Lance walked in front of the classroom door, someone came running out of it and ran straight into him.

Lance stumbled backwards and slightly pushed himself into the wall behind him to keep him from falling. The person who ran into him though was not as lucky and fell to the ground face first, dropping his papers everywhere.

“Mr. Matt!”Zelda yelled, quickly kneeling down to pick up the papers all over the floor. Unfortunately her backpack through her balance off and she fell down into the floor as well.

Link started to giggle which quickly turned into a laugh as he looked between Lance, Zelda and the man on the floor. Lance quickly stood up and Picked up Zelda, who was also laughing.

“Well everyone is just falling today.” The man laughed, sitting up and fixing the round glassed on his face. Lance slowly began to realize that this was the new student teacher. He then realized that the new student teacher was very cute.

“I think you’ve been doing most of the falling Matthew.” Mrs. Gibson said, knocking Lance out of his stare. Lance quickly stood up straight and held out a hand to help Matthew stand up.

“Thank you.” Matthew grabbed Lance's hand and pulled himself up. Once he was standing up he let go of Lance's hand and wiped his together with a smile.

“I'm Mathew, the kids new student teacher, but you can call me Matt.” Matt said, looking Lance up and down. Lance shuffled slightly and nodded, slightly flustered.

“I'm Lance, Link and Zelda's dad.” Lance smiled,”I've heard alot about you from the kids.”

“Good things I hope.” Matt laughed. Lance laughed and nodded before looking at Mrs. Gibson, ignoring the gay thoughts creeping into his mind.

“Again, sorry for being late.” Lance gave the women a small smile, which was not returned. He nodded again and turned to Link. He glanced at Zelda, seeing her help Matt with his papers.

“Ready to go?” Lance asked Link. The boy nodded quickly, moving his hair out of his face before talking.

“I want to go see the Lions when we’re there!” Link said loudly,” Tammy said that they are the coolest part of the Zoo.”

“Did you hear about the new lion baby?”Lance asked, remembering the Lion cub that was extracted from a exotic breeder.The zoo was a temporary holding place for it while the sanctuary it was going to made arrangements to come pick it up and make room for it.

“Can we see it?”Link asked, bouncing on his heels in excitement.Zelda handed Matt the papers, which he thanked her for, as she stood up and bounced on her heels with LInk in excitment.

“Of course, Rolo wouldn't mind you guys visiting.”Link cheered at this and hugged Zelda.The girl smiled, but frowned at the contact.She had her moments where she hated being touched and Lance was guessing this was one of them.

“You work in the marine part, right?” Matt asked before Lance could move LInk away from Zelda.

“Yeah,”Lance nodded, running a hand through his hair,“work with the sick animals and occasionally give tours.”

“Cool.” Matt said, quickly his face fell and he began to rapidly talk,”Not the sick animals part, that sounds terrible, but the whole working at a zoo and such is cool.”

“I understood what you meant.” Lance laughed waving his hand around in a dismissing motion, ”It’s a cool job, I can take the kids with me when I work on the weekend and they love it.”

“Today we’re going to see the new dolphin!” Zelda yelled, smiling widely and bouncing on her heels. Matt smiled and held up his hand for a high five, which Zelda quickly hit.

“Awesome, maybe you can tell the class about it on monday during story time.” Matt said, making Link gasp and look at Mrs. Gibson with wide eyes.

“Can we do that?” He asked, grabbing his backpack straps.Mrs. Gibson hesitated but smiled and nodded.

“Yes, you two can share your adventure on monday.”

“Yeah!” The twins yelled.Link fist bumped the air, making Lance and Matt laugh, while Zelda smiled widely.

Once the twins were done with there excitement, Mrs.Gibson tapped her watch and LAnce was reminded of the time.Lance straightened up and coughed before giving Matt and Mrs.Gibson a smile.

“Well, I think we should get going, don’t want to be stuck in traffic any longer than we need to be.”

“That would be ideal, I have papers to grade and Matt here needs to deliver some to the office for me.”Mrs.Gibson waved at the two kids and nodded sternly at Lance before walking back into the classroom.

Lance looked at Matt with a small smile, causing Matt to smile back.

“I'm actually heading out the way you are, I can walk you guys out if you want.”Matt suddenly said, moving the stack of papers from both hands to one so he could point behind him.

Just as Lance was about to tell Matt he didn't have to, Link spoke before him.

“That would be awesome!”

Matt laughed and looked at Lance with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if that was okay.After a few seconds of hesitation, Lance nodded.

“I don’t see any harm in it,”Lance shrugged, making Link and Zelda cheer.Link grabbed Matt's hand while Zelda grabbed Lances and began to push the two forward, rapidly talking about whatever they could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your teacher sure is something else.”Lance said, mostly to himself.
> 
> “Student teacher.”Zelda corrected, making Lance laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, just under 800 words, but like have it because idk what else to write for it. Anyways!! Enjoy!!

A week later Lance had run into Matt again, literally.

It was Sunday afternoon, which meant grocery shopping for Lance and the kids.The trips where normally boring and uneventful, which is why Lance didn't expect Link to go missing twenty minutes into it.

The father had spent the last five minutes looking for the boy. He had put Zelda into the basket to keep her in his sights at all time.The young girl was also worried, occasionally calling out Links name.

“This is the last time we go to costco.”Lance said to himself.This was the first time he had lost one of the twins, his aunt had done it once but she found them ten minutes later.

Lance was not going to wait ten minutes for his son to be kidnapped.

Just when Lance was about to go to security, he heard a familiar laugh from the next isle over.Quickly, Lance rushed forward and turned the corner, only for his cart to be hit.Lance fell forward into the handlebar of the cart and made a noise of pain.He closed his eyes and breathed out to help it go away.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry.”The person who ran into him moved there cart base.Lance opened his eyes and looked up to the person, almost dying of embarrassment when he saw who it was.He didn't though because Link was standing right next to said person.

Standing In Front of Lance was Matt.Lance gave the teacher a small smile before looking at Link, who looked at the ground and shuffled in his spot.

“Link!”Lance said sternly before moving around his cart and picking the six-year-old up,”Where have you been, we have been worried sick.”

Link didn't respond and instead pushed his head into Lance's shoulder.Lance opened his mouth to say something else but closed it when he heard the boy sniffle.

The twenty-five-year-old sighed and held Link a little closer to him.He gave Zelda a small smile before looking at Matt, who looked concerned and slightly ashamed.

“His disappearance might have been my fault, He ran up to me to say Hi and I've been trying to help him find you.”Matt said, running a hand through his hair and looking away from Lance.

“I'm just glad he was with someone I know and not a random stranger.”Lance said, giving Matt a small smile,”Thanks for keeping track of him and not letting him run off.”

“It was no big deal, didn't want a kid to be kidnapped you know?”Matt shrugged, slightly shuffling in his spot.Lance nodded and adjusted Link who was slowly falling asleep.

“Yeah, well it was nice running into you again,”Lance said, not realizing what he said until Matt covered his mouth to hide his laugh.Lance laughed and shook his head with a smile.

“Literally,”Matt said, causing Link and Zelda to giggle.

“Thanks again for staying with Link.”

“Of course, and sorry for running into you.”

“It's no big deal, with these two running around I'm used to it by now.”Lance gave Matt a small reassuring smile and ignored the twins protest,” Also nice shirt, I see you take it literally.”

Matt looked down at his shirt, it was black and had rainbow lettering said “move I'm gay”.The teacher blushed and quickly zipped up his jacket, hiding the shirt from view.

“I completely forgot I'm wearing this shirt, oh my god.”Matt nervously laughed, putting his hands in his pockets.Lance laughed, shifting Link in his hold.

“My friend in high school had a shirt just like that, stole it from him a couple times.”

“Funny, I stole this from a high school friend of mine who stole it from his brother.”Matt laughed, relaxing and putting his hands on his cart.Lance opened his mouth to respond, but Matt's phone dinged.

“Oh sh-gosh I got to go, ”Matt said giving Lance a small smile,”Good seeing you again.”

“Always fun running into you.”Lance winked.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow.”Matt smiled at the twins, ignoring the comment and starting to move forward.Zelda excitedly waved goodbye and leaned out of the cart slightly to give Matt a high five.Link muttered a goodbye, already half asleep on Lance's shoulder.

Once Matt was out of view, Lance shook his head and smiled.He gently placed Link inside the cart and lifted Zelda out to allow room for groceries.

“Your teacher sure is something else.”Lance said, mostly to himself.

“Student teacher.”Zelda corrected, making Lance laugh even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like,,, hope you enjoyed!! It was fun writing it and stuff and i actually really liked this chapter. Let's play, who can realize the foreshadowing first when I reveal shit. [Jk there is no foreshadowing ;)]
> 
> [Here is my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancing-on-gay-sin-shine) so come scream at me about shit and ill 100% scream back


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” The person yelled, rushing into the room and closing the door. As soon as Lance heard the voice, he started to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao here is chapter three, writing chapter four now so enjoy!

Two weeks later Matt ran into Lance again, which Lance was starting to think the older man was doing it on purpose, which he didn't mind as much as thought he should. 

It was a normal day at work for Lance, no new animals had come in and the most exciting thing was a giraffe being born. The only difference was today Lance was going to talk with someone about planning for a school trip.

Said person, happened to be late and Lance was starting to get anxious. His normal days where just as busy as his hectic one, he had a schedule to go by and didn't have time to get off track.

“George, when is the teacher supposed to get here again?”

“Wouldn’t know, Nyma’s the one who scheduled it.” George said, looking up from his desk and shrugged.Lance groaned and dramatically fell back into his chair, making Georgie to laugh.

Of course Nyma planned it, Lance swore the women had it out for him during work the day he decided to tell Marlene that show workers did not work as hard as “real” workers. It didn't help that she was Tammy's mother and saw him alot outside of work.

“Is she showing right now?” Lance asked, looking at the show schedule on the wall. When he couldn't read the words he sighed and thought he should get glasses soon, something his mother kept on telling him and he carefully choice to ignore.

“Yup, she will be out in ten minutes.”

“That’s too long,” Lance stood up from the chair and dusted off his uniform, ”I'm going to just wait outside and look for the person myself.”

“Have fun.” George returned to his work and gave Lance a small wave. Lance waved back before smoothing out his hair.

He walked to the door and as he went to open it when it was pushed forward, straight into his nose. He fell backwards onto the ground and cursed loudly as he hit the ground, holding his nose. He cursed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would ease the pain. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” The person yelled, rushing into the room and closing the door. As soon as Lance heard the voice, he started to laugh.

He removed his hand from his nose and opened his eyes to see exactly who he thought standing in front of him. Matt looked as concerned and shocked as he thought he would be and that made Lance laugh even more.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Lance joked, smiling up at Matt. The ginger blushed and looked around the room, only to spot George who was hiding his smile behind the book.

“I really don’t mean to keep on running into you.” Matt said, offering a hand out for Lance. Lance took it with a small thank you and pulled himself up with a hop.

“Or hit you.” Matt added after some thought.Lance laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“If i didn't know any better I would say you're hitting on me.” He winked, instantly causing Matt to turn a ripe shade of tomato. George let out a snort, causing Lance to look back and give the old man a playful frown, which was returned with a wink.

“I-Tha-I’m no-”Matt stuttered, struggling to find the right words. Lance only smiled and put a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“I was only joking,” Lance said, allowing Matt to relax and give the younger adult a small smile, ”How about you come in and we can talk about that field trip.”

“Oh yeah, because of the story time the lids have just been begging to go to the zoo.” Matt said, animatedly moving his hands as he talked. He continued to ramble about the kids as Lance led him to the desk.

The marine biologist occasionally nodded, smiling widely at the shorter man. Lance couldn't help but think how cute it was that Matt was getting so excited about the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! We found out that Nyma was Tammy's mother and Lance (may of) flirted with Matt a bit lmao, also we met George who is one of my fave Oc's tbh
> 
> [Have my Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancing-on-gay-sin-shine) where im always screaming


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I tripped?” Matt said, more like a question than a response. Lance and Allura laughed, making Matt blush even more and look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter four, it's the longest one so far at basically 2000 words so yeah. Enjoy!!!

Lance had a free day for the first time in months.No twins, no work, no housecleaning, he was free all day. He could go anywhere, he could do anything. His options were limitless, so of course, he went to the arcade.

It was one of the only places where he could forget most of his troubles and relax. He would get lost in the competition if the games, sometimes even going against the regulars.

Right now, he was doing exactly that. A guy named Ty, the son of the owner and lived in the apartment above the place, was one of the regulars Lance usually played with.Right now the two we're playing Champion, a game where you fought your opponent for freedom or something.Ty was the best player in the whole arcade. Which meant, Lance put everything into beating the younger adult high scores, putting him in the top five.

“You cheated!” Lance yelled, pointing at the ‘You Lose’ letters flashing on his side of the screen. Ty laughed and shrugged, putting two tokens into the machine

“How did I cheat?” Ty asked.

“You looked up that move online, which is against the rules.” Lance quickly choose his usual character as Ty did the same.

“And how would you know I looked that move up?” Ty asked, a small smile on his face, ”That would imply you also looked things up online, aka implying you cheated as well.”

“I did not!” Lance yelled, looking over at Ty. The blonde smiled and gave Lance a small wink, just as he did Lance heard the familiar ‘You Lose’ sound and groaned.

“You’re the biggest cheater, that’s the only way you could be top at everything,” Lance said, leaning back in the chair and shaking his head when Ty held up the bag of coins. Ty laughed and leaned back as well, handing Lance his drink that was resting on the small table between the games.

“Or maybe it has something to do with the fact I'm the owner's son and grew up here.” Ty said, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink.Lance frowned as he took it, shaking his head.

“No that can't be it.”He said,” I refuse to believe that’s why you're better than me, it has to be because of cheating.”

“Okay Lance, I cheated.” Ty smiled, and Lance looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

"You can't just say that," Lance groaned, "Now I feel like you're mocking me."

Ty laughed and winked at Lance, making the older man roll his eyes. Lance looked at the 'You Lose' screen and frowned, he was getting bored of losing over and over.

"Well, I’m going to play another game or something. Getting tired of this game right now." Lance stood up and stretched, grimacing at the sound of his joints popping. He felt like he should probably go back to one of the dance classes he did in high school, which he had to drop due to lack of time.

"Well, I should probably get back to work anyways." Ty said, standing up as well. When he stretched, there was no sound of popping joints and Lance frowned at this. Leave it to him to sound old and gross at only twenty-five.

"I'll pop by your office before I leave," Lance said, putting out his hand for a fist bump, which Ty returned with a smile.

"See you then, don’t get in any fights we already had one today."

"Oh golly gee goodness," Lance snapped his fingers and sighed,"There goes my plan of starting a fight over Pacman, why you always gotta ruin my dreams, Ty."

Ty laughed and waved by before walking away towards his office. Lance shook his head with a small smile and turned around to go play another game.As he did though, he stopped in his tracks surprised to see someone familiar. Walking down the aisle, was Matt with a girl he hadn't seen before.

Lance stared for a second longer before turning around to walk away and find a game to play in the other section of the arcade. Just as he started walking though, the girl called his name freezing  
him in his tracks.

He turned around to see Matt blushing and the girl pulling Matt towards him. He waved, nervously smiling when the girl waved back.

“You must Lance,” The girl said as soon as she was in front of Lance, ”I'm Allura, Matt's roommate, and best friend.”

“Hello.” Lance said, glancing at Matt who seemed to be looking anywhere but Lance, ”I like your hair.”

Allura smiled and nodded like Lance just got the right answer in class. She ran a hand through her long white hair, motioning at Lance's face with her other.

“Thank you. I love your eyes, Matt was right when he said they were extremely blue.” Matt let out a squeak and lightly nudged Allura, blushing even more.

“So what are you two doing here?” Lance asked, choosing to ignore the comment for Matt sake and his own heart.

“We meet up here every other Sunday to hang out,” Matt said with a smile, ”Usually our other friend joins us but he is visiting his brother for the weekend.”

“Oh wow, I wonder why I haven't run into you yet?” Lance said, ”I come up at least once a month.”

“Probably just show up at different weeks,” Allura smiled, ”Maybe you can join us today though if you’re staying any longer.”

“I'm actually free for the next couple of hours.” Lance smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

“Great!” Allura clapped her hands together and smiled between the two, ”Let’s go to Pacman first.”

Before either boy could say anything, she grabbed both their hands and pulled them towards the game.

\--

An hour later Lance was beginning to think Matt had something out for him. The teacher had somehow beat Lance at almost every game they’ve played. On top of that, Lance had lost a bet and was now twenty dollars poorer. Allura was being nice, and her and Lance where even in wins. Though Lance suspected the girl ould beat him if she wanted, she didn't and he appreciated it. Lance also learned she was a YouTuber when she pulled out a camera and started vlogging Lance, questioning him and asking him if he wanted to be the subject of one of her makeovers.

Right now though, Matt was trying to convince Lance to play DDR. It was a game Lance hadn't played since high school, for reasons he wasn't willing to share.Matt wasn't ready to give up yet and started to try and bribe Lance to play.

“Come on," Matt begged, waving the fry in his hand around, "just one dance and then we can play the next three games you want to.”

Lance shook his head and took a bite out of his ice cream. Matt frowned and ate hit fry, quickly grabbing more.

“Please tell him I'm not playing.” Lance looked over at Allura with a begging look, hoping the girl could save him. Unfortuentially, Allura shook her head and laughed.

“I'm not in control of him Lance, besides playing just one round isn't going to kill you.” Lance muffled his screams by taking a bite of his ice cream and glared at Allura before glaring at Matt. He realized he wasn't going to win this and sighed, taking another bite of his ice cream.

“Fine, one round of the shortest song.” Lance said after a minute, ”But that all I'm playing.”

\--

Twenty minutes later, Lance and Matt were on their sixth round and Lance was in the lead. Allura was filming them at this point and a small crowd that usually crowds the DDR machine was around them. Despite Lance's feelings on the game, he was having fun. It took him two rounds to get back into his old groove, but when he did he became unstoppable.

He even played one round against a regular, when Matt needed a break, and only lost by hundred points. That was a big moment for him and he got a high five from said person.

Halfway through the sixth song though, Lance was sabotaged.

He and Matt were dancing to some random country song Allura picked for the memes, and Matt was losing badly. The older man was a thousand points behind Lance, and the gap was only growing wider by the second.

As Lance was starting to really get into the song, he was knocked over and fell onto the ground. Lance felt a weight on top of him and opened his eyes to see a very flushed Matt. Matt quickly scrambled up to a sitting position, looking up at Allura and then the people around them.

“I feel like you’re doing this on purpose now.”Lance laughed, pulling himself up by the railing before offering a hand to Matt. Matt took Lance's hand and stood up, looking at the game screen to see they both had lost. He looked back at Lance and ran a hand through his hair, making Lance notice his blush.

“I tripped?” Matt said, more like a question than a response. Lance and Allura laughed, making Matt blush even more and look away.

Lance looked at the time on his phone that fell to the ground and frowned, realizing he had to pick up the twins soon. He stepped off the Platform and stepped next to Allura, Matt following behind. Quickly two others took the dance pads and all attention was brought away from the group of three.

“I should get going soon,” Lance said, ”The twins need to be picked up.”

“I guess it has been a few hours.” Allura said, glancing at Matt who still was very flustered. She lightly hit his shoulder, snapping him out of his embarrassed gaze.

“Oh yeah, their field trip is tomorrow.” Matt said, frowning at the thought of screaming kids at a zoo in the heat.

“Yup, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Lance smiled, tossing his cup in the trashcan and looking back at the other two.

“Let’s exchange numbers so I can schedule the video with you.” Allura said, handing Lance her phone and holding out her other for his.Lance hesitated but took it anyways, unlocking his phone first and handed it to her.

“You actually want to do that?” Lance asked, tapping a picture Alura took of him for his phone contact.

“Of course!” Allura said, sounding slightly offended, “Also I’ll text you Matts number and the next time we plan on meeting up here.”

“Awesome, hopefully next time I won’t be sabotaged.” Lance said, giving Matt a wink. Matt stuck his tongue out at Lance, making the three laugh.

“I said I tripped, I'm not a sore loser.” Matt said, crossing his arms over his chest and playfully glaring at Lance. Lance raised and eyebrow and laughed, handing Allura her phone.

“Alright, you just saw you were losing and your feet decided it was a great time to trip.”

“Exact-No!” Matt pointed a finger at Lance and glared even more. Allura laughed and handed Lance his phone back, before pulling him into a hug.

“Well, we’re gonna go. It was nice meeting you, Lance.” Allura said pulling back and puts a hand on Matt’s shoulder, putting her phone in her pocket.

“Nice meeting you too!” Lance smiled,”I’ll check out your channel when I get home. Zelda loves makeup channels so I'm sure she’ll love yours.”

The three said their last goodbyes and Matt and Allura walked out towards the exit. Lance watched them go, smiling when Matt looked back and waved at Lance. Lance waved back before turning around to go to Ty's office and say bye to the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hoped you enjoyed and stuff. I guess I'm gonna try and update every Saturday, but i updated today(Wednesday) only because if finished it.
> 
> [Have my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancing-on-gay-sin-shine) so you can do shit with it or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love; it's what makes a Subaru and Subaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole thing is a giant shit post but here it is lmao

Lance did not start out his day expecting to go the hospital, but life is full of surprises.

The day didn't start out the best, Link had snuck into Lance's room because of a nightmare. Meaning Lance could barely sleep throughout the night, afraid his son would wake up scared again. Because of this Lance was emotionally off kilter, his depression and anxiety spiking that day. Marlene ended up sending him home early, George gave him a small chocolate bar. Even Nyma had tried to comfort him with letting him swim with the dolphins before he left, knowing all too well the down days coming with being a single parent.

Now, Lance was rushing to get the kids out of school and into the car. If they didn't hurry they would be late to their doctors appointment and even though the doctor was nice, she didn't tolerate late patients or parents. Lance knew this from first hand experience, having the women yell at him about being on time when the twins were two.

"Papa, I dropped Navi." Zelda said, pointing to a stuffed bear laying in the middle of the road. She went to pull herself out of Lance's hand to go grab it, but the father quickly picked her up and put her down behind the car line. She looked at him confused, glancing at Link who simply shrugged.

“You can't just go and run into the middle of the road.” Lance said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, ”You could get hit, that’s why we cross it holding hands.”

“I’ve never seen anyone get hit by a car before.” Link said quietly, looking at the school parking lot with a small sense of amazement. Lance laughed and ruffled Links hair, ignoring the six year olds’ squeaks of surprise.

"I don't think you want to see that, it could be pretty bad." Lance looked around to see no on-coming cars. He looked back at the bear, then Zelda who was looking at said bear with tears in her eyes.

"You two stay here while I go get Navi, okay?" Zelda nodded quickly, grabbing Links arm. Lance smiled, no matter how bad he felt the two just always knew how to cheer him up. The thought of returning home to the two of them always kept him from getting worse on his bad days or getting bad on his good days.

Lance looked both ways, seeing no cars turning into the parking lot, before walking to the bear. He looked both saw again as he squatted down to pick the bear up. As he picked it up, he noticed some dirt on it and attempted to wipe it off. 

"Papa!" Link and Zelda both yelled at the same time, sounding panicked and scared. Lance quickly looked towards them, seeing something rapidly approaching him. 

Before he could move out of the way, he was pushed to the ground. His whole right arm was flooded with pain, along with his head that hit the ground.

"Oh my god!" Lance heard someone yell along with the sounds of a car door opening and closing harshly. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the pain, ignoring someone touching his head.

"Papa!" One of the twins yelled loudly in his ear. Suddenly the touch, which he assumed was the twins, was pulled away and he heard more talking.

"Oh god, are you okay?" The person who yelled earlier asked, lightly touching his head. Lance figured he should open his eyes, not wanting to startle anyone any more.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Matt looking over him. He would've laughed if it wasn't for the almost overwhelming pain in his arm.

"Please tell me you didn't hit me with your car?" Lance asked, pain laced in his voice. Matt glanced up sheepishly before speaking.

"...If it helps, it's a subaru."

"Why the fuck would that help!" Lance yelled, attempting to throw his hands up in the air but crying out in pain.

"Love; it's what makes a subaru a subaru." Zelda whispered in a deep voice. Matt suddenly smiled and snorted, covering his mouth to try and hide his humor.

"Are you seriously laughing at this!" Lance yelled, ignoring the fact he would also laugh at this. Matt's face dropped and he looked up at the twins who looked concerned and Link looked like he was about tocry.

"Okay," Matt said, standing up and looking at his car, "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

Lance looked up at the sky and sighed before nodding. He would have to call the kids' doctor on the way to tell her they wouldn't be in today.

Slowly, Matt helped Lance stand up and into the front seat before helping the kids into the car. Before he left, he texted Mrs. Gibson to tell her what happened.  
____________________

Lance glared at his broken arm the whole time the doctor wrapped it up in the cast. His mind ran to all the reasons why he could not afford to have a broken arm, reason being his work. Mrs. Gibson had called Matt and told him to stay, which Lance appreciated.

The drive to Lance's apartment was silent. Matt seemed to want to ask something but closed his mouth every time he attempted to, making Lance curious and upset.

"Just spit it out Matt." Lance sighed, leaning his head on the window and looking at Matt. The older man flushed and glanced at Lance.

"Are you gonna like, sue me or something?" Matt asked quietly. The car was silent for a few second, except for the sounds of the kids devices, before Lance burst into laughter.

"Good one Matt." Lance said, wiping away tears from laughter. Matt flushed even more and drove a little faster, "I don't have the time or money to sue you, plus I'm just gonna have you work with me."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked alarmed.Lance laughed again and motioned to his arm before speaking.

"Well, I can't exactly do my job with a broken arm, so when ever you can you are going to come to my work and help me." Lance said, "George wouldn't care and Nyma would probably just laugh."

"A-are you serious?" Matt asked, laughing nervously. The thought of spending time with Lance even more than usually was nerve racking.

"Yup." Lance smiled, "Or i could sue you and get myself a subaru."

He winked, causing Matt to laugh and blush slightly. The quiet voice if Zelda was heard suddenly in the back.

"Love; it's what makes a Subaru and Subaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed, lance got hit by a fucking subaru because of the memes and its all because of this person in my  
> discord


	6. 12 by 12 egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i forgot i posted this im so sorry and i am trying to update but ive jusg lost insperation (on the last chapter i know, terrible) but im trYinG!!

Lance walks into the fair with 44 cloaks on holding 12 12 dozen eggs. He sees Matt standing to the side with 22 cloacs holding 12 dozen eggs, from that moemnt he knew the man was going to be in his heart.

He ran over, only to trip and drop 12 by 2 eggs all over the floor and fell atop of matt.

"Oh no! Matt yellled., "Not the 12 by 2 eggs!":

"Matt" Lance said ignoring the eggs dripping all over his powerful 44 cloaks, "Focuse on me not the eggs."

Matt foceused.

"Dat me and and we can have as many 12 by 2 regges with the twins as we want."

Mat gasped, Allura gasped, NYma gasped, everYon E g ASp Ed.

"Of course!" Matt yelled, pulling Lance in for a slimmy 12 by 2 66 cloakiss. 

it dint matter the next tday the two where dying on salmanelia, cause thye love;.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pl e a s e u do my ch i cken and f amily n ee d foo d we h ave n o ma r e egg s and my cl ooa ks ha ve w a rn ou t i be g oyut you


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is edited but not the best (Only because it's 1 am not because of who edited it) but after a long month of waiting!! here it is!! the final chapter!!!

Lance like to think of himself as a master of laser tag even though the last time he has played laser tag was senior year of highschool. He probably had opportunities to play it during those years, but with two kids and his lack of free time he had never played it. 

That is until now. Currently he was standing in front of the laser tag arena door, waiting for Ty to give the go ahead for entering. Standing on both sides of him where Rolo and Allura, both who were on his team. Matt, Nyma and Shiro (Allura's boyfriend) had already went ahead and were probably finding places to hide.

"So are you three ready?" Ty asked, giving them one last check up look. Rolo and Lance nodded, Allura audibly confirmed while she fixed her GoPro camera. Which is why Lance was here in the first place, Allura had invited him and who ever two people he wanted because she wanted to film a video for her channel.

"I think you should of asked them that, since we're about to kick their asses." Lance said, motioning to inside the arena. 

"I don’t doubt it." Ty laughed before opening the door and stepping aside, "Remember the rules."

"Let's go!" Allura yelled, raising the laser gun and running in. Lance heard Ty sigh as he ran in as well, no running was a rule they just broke.

Almost immediately Lance was reminded of the past, neon lights and strange electronic music of the game was strongly nostalgic. Rolo and Nyma went their separate ways, leaving Lance alone in the middle of the floor. 

He took a deep breath, pushing the nostalgia away and looked around to try and find the best advantage point. To his right he noticed a ramp leading up to a second floor ledge, probably allowing him to partially see over the room.

Quickly he ran over to and up the ramp, crouching down to where he could see through the bars but wasn't completely visible. He positioned the laser gun and looked around, spotting the familiar blonde of Nyma's hair.

Luckily his laser reached her vest and he pushed the button, taking her out. He heard her yelp in surprise and look around, eyes scanning over him. He assumed she didn't spot him, since she walked away and disappeared around a corner.

A few seconds later, Shiro turned the corner. This was the first time Lance had met Shiro, at least that's what he liked to think himself. He refused to acknowledge every other part of his brain waving red flags and just took the shot, watching the older man's vest blink from purple to red.

"Oh come on!" Shiro yelled, turning around and instantly spotting Lance. He pointed a finger at Lance and said something Lance couldn't hear. With a laugh, Lance ran down from his hiding corner and turned the opposite way of Shiro.

He hid between a corner and sat down to catch his breath, suddenly Nyma came around the corner and shot him. He jumped up and yelled in surprise, chasing after her as she ran away. 

For the next fifteen minutes Lance ran around getting shot and shooting people, occasionally meeting up with Allura and Rolo for a few seconds to exchange scores. Because it was 'adult' hours, aka after eleven till two, laser tag games were moved from ten minutes to twenty. Because of this Allura decided to buy two twenty minute sessions, one at the beginning of the night and one at the end,

Five minutes from the end, Lance oddly had seen no one from the opposite team. He carefully made his way around corners, expecting one of them to jump out at anytime. 

Four minutes from the end he got tired of waiting and began to run around, hazardly turning corners and such to try and draw some attention to himself. As he turned one corner, it seemed to work because he ran straight into somebody.

"Shit!" Lance yelled, as the two fell he tried to move to the side only to succeed in landing on top of the person.

"Well look how the tables have turned." The person underneath him said almost making Lance laugh. He sat up and looked down at Matt who was smiling as well.

"I would say sorry but I feel like you deserve this."Lance said, making the two of them laugh. Lance was about to say something else when he remembered what game the two were playing and the obvious fact Matt was on the other team.

"A broken arm for a bruise, fair trade." Matt said. Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed the laser gun, pointing it at Matt’s vest. Matt's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his, pointing it at Lance's vest. The two froze, unsure who was going to shoot first. Without thinking, Lance spoke to get himself out of the situation.

"If you shoot me, you owe me a kiss." Lance blushed and opened his mouth to take it back but Matt beat him to it.

"If you shoot me, you owe me a date." Matt winked and Lance almost squeaked in surprise. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. 

Matt took that as a response though and shot Lances vest. The vibration of the vest knocked Lance out of his daze and he dramatically gasped.

"You cheated!" He yelled, "You distracted me!"

Instead of answering Matt leaned up and grabbed Lance’s vest collar, pulling him down and pushing their lips together. Before Lance could properly process it, Matt pulled away and flopped back onto the ground.

"I think that was a distraction." Matt said. Once Lance regained his thought he rolled his eyes and shot Matts vest, watching the purple turn red.

"Guess you owe me a date now." Lance said before standing up and taking a step away from Matt. Matt’s brunette eyes widened and he looked between his vest and Lance. Before he could say anything though, Lance gave Matt the finger guns and ran off to go find another victim.

\--- 

Thirty minutes later, Lance and Matt sat across from each other at the snack booth alone. Nyma went home to pick up Tammy from Marlene's, and Rolo had joined her while Allura and Shiro went off to play some arcade games.

"So," Matt said, watching Lance take a sip of his drink, "What does winning feel like?"

"Oh you know, amazing and superior." Lance shrugged, "What does losing feel like."

"Humble and sad." Matt said with a smile. Lance laughed and nodded like what Matt said made perfect sense.

After that, the two were silent for a few more minutes. Occasionally one would open their mouth to say something before closing it again, neither knowing how to approach the elephant in the room.

"I was thinking we could go see Wonder Woman." Lance finally said. Matt coughed, accidentally inhaling the sip of his drink in surprise. 

"What if i wanted to see Captain Underpants?" Matt asked, adjusting his glasses before folding his hands in front of him. Lance laughed and raised and eyebrow.

"You would rather that over the glorious Wonderwoman?" He asked, "Cause if so i don't know if i can go on a date with you anymore."

"I don't know if I can go on a date with someone who would turn down the Captain Underpants movie." Matt said dramatically, "You can't just disrespect one of the greatest gay icons out there."

"Oh god, you're right." Lance gasped, eyes widening as he put his hands to his heart, "Macklemore didn't die for this."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter. Matt leaned back and stared at the ceiling trying not to cry from laughing so much, while Lance let his laughing tears run freely.

After a few minutes of calming down then looking at each other and bursting into laughter repativally, the two finally calmed down enough to look at each other and not laugh. 

"In all seriousness a movie would be nice." Matt said, "Any movie, not just Captain Underpants."

"Cool, we can do it next weekend?" Lance asked, "It's the last weekend I have free before the zoo has to start preparing for summer."

"Sound good!" Matt said, unlocking his phone to put the date in his calendar, "How about Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect, Nyma is taking the twins to a birthday party so they'll be gone till six." Lance smiled wider, the realization that he was actually going to go on a date with Matt slowly setting in.

"Well then, it's almost like fate has planned this for us." Matt joked, the same realization setting in for him, "You want to choose the movie and just text me the time for it?"

"If you don't mind." Lance shrugged.

"I don’t." Matt said, taking a sip of his drink. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching couples and friends running around the arcade. Occasionally they would look at each other and smile, both feeling like teenagers with their first crush. A few minutes later Allura and Shiro sat down, exhausted from whatever game they just played.

Lance looked at Matt and winked when the boy looked at him. Matt rolled his eyes but smiled while he turned his attention to Shiro who was sharing a story.

Maybe running into people wasn't such a bad thing, Lance thought, especially if it ended up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Idk when the next part would be coming out because i ended up rewriting the whole story line of this series cause to many plot holes, but thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! If any mistakes or inconsistencies appear just tell me because I edited this myself without a beta reader this time so mistakes happen.
> 
> Anyways, [here is my tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dancing-on-gay-sin-shine) where I scream about stuff so like yell at me and stuff!!


End file.
